


Esto no es una maldita película de Resident Evil

by Mapache_cohete



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Muerte de personajes, Multi, Panic Attacks, Trastorno de Ansiedad, autora no sabe cuando parar, badass Tweek, creo, el creek es muy dulce, enserio, hacer etiquetas es divertido, kenny se quiere tirar a tweek, me gusta el gay craig, otros personajes se añadirán a medida que la historia avanza, tan dulce que me da caries, tweek parece tener el trastorno de la protagonista de Resident evil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapache_cohete/pseuds/Mapache_cohete
Summary: 30 de noviembre, 11:00 am: "¿Siguen esos pendejos allí?" No podía dejar que su paranoia lo afectara. Tweek corrió su mirada nerviosamente por el local, la ansiedad lo estaba matando este día. Prácticamente estaba esperando a que algo saltara sobre él. ¿Era paranoia? No lo sabía, pero... Hoy más que cualquier otro día. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. 4 de diciembre, 11:00 pm: "¿Tweek?"





	1. café descafeinado para llevar, por favor.

 

**_30 de noviembre, 11:00 am_ **

**“¿Siguen esos pendejos allí?”**

Tweek desvió sus ojos  de la pantalla de su teléfono para mirar al grupo de Eric Cartman sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de del mostrador  donde se encontraba. Llevaban toda la mañana allí sentados. sinceramente ya lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

**“¿Te está molestando el culón? Todavía tienes ese mal presentimiento ¿verdad? Puedo ir para allá si quieres…”**

El rubio suspiró mientras escribió su respuesta.

**“No, está bien. No están haciendo nada. Además, tienes que estudiar para tu examen de manejo ¿no? tu padre prometió no volver a dirigirte la mirada hasta que saques su auto del corral del Oficial Barbrady”**

No podía dejar que su paranoia afectara a Craig. Además, estaban a mitad de vacaciones de invierno; Cartman y sus amigos eran libres de estar donde quisieran. No era como si algo malo fuera suceder.

_¡¿Verdad?!_

Corrió su mirada nerviosamente por el local, la ansiedad lo estaba matando este día. Prácticamente estaba esperando a que algo saltara sobre él. Miró nuevamente sobre los clientes. Llamando su atención un hombre castaño entre los treinta años que se encontraba dormitando sobre su maletín de trabajo. Estaba seguro de que hace rato estaba mirando su teléfono, tomando café como un loco.

-Tweek, ¡Tweek! ¡Spazz, carajo te estoy hablando!- gritó Eric Cartman sacando al rubio de su mente.

-¡Gha!

-¿Estás trabajando no? ¡Deja de ser el vago de mierda y tráeme un Latte con vainilla, no olvides la crema extra!- Ordenó detrás de la pantalla de su laptop conectada al wifi del local. –Dios, que servicio de mierda. Luego tu padre dice que tienen la calidad de un Starbucks original.

-¿Porque no te largas a un Starbucks entonces Cartman?- Infirió kyle duramente mientras bebía de su café negro. Stan;quien estaba a su lado, solamente siguió comiendo de su pastel de fresas silenciosamente no queriendo formar parte de la conversación.

-¿Estás loco kyle? Ese lugar está infestado de hippies. Además ese sería el primer punto a atacar en un ataque terrorista musulmán. Me niego a estar en zona de fuego con los musulmanes.

-¡¿Qué mierdas dices?! ¿Por lo menos te escuchas cuando hablas?- gritó el pelirrojo.

-Si Cartman no creo que los musulmanes ataquen un Starbucks – Stan sintió la necesidad de aclarar  al ver la frustración de su amigo.

-Tienes razón Stan, tal vez sean los judíos.- Respondió rápidamente.

-Mhummjumjujumh- Kenny se estiró sobre su asiento dejando la revista porno que estaba leyendo para estallar carcajadas ahogadas por su abrigo naranja.

-Tu mantente callado Kenny esta conversación es para los que pueden pagar un Starbucks.

-hijomjjhdemgputh tumsmahummelamhju- Protestó enojado.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi mamá?!

-¡Ya basta gordo! Nadie va a hacer un ataque terrorista.- Finalizó el adolescente judío.

-¿Ha si?- Reto, volviéndose rápidamente a su computadora pero acto seguido una taza de café se arrojó bruscamente sobre su teclado  derramando parte del contenido en  sus manos. –Ahg! ¿Qué carajos?

Se volvió para mirar a Tweek con su delantal de Tweek Bros sonriéndole dulcemente fingiendo  inocencia.                      

-Disculpe la espera estimado cliente, allí está su café, con crema extra para su gran paladar. Ojala lo disfrute. Este, es bastante especial- Recitó perfectamente antes de volverse a su lugar tras el mostrador. Escuchó a su espalda las risas de kyle y Stan.

-Te lo mereces culón.

-Sí, no me sorprendería que Tweek haya escupido u orinado en tu café.

-¡Tweek! ¡No pienso pagar esta mierda! Solo porque seas gay con Craig no te da el derecho de tratar a los demás así ¡estas con él gracias a mí carajo!

Tweek hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando hasta su puesto de trabajo.

Aquí es donde las habilidades de actuación que Craig alababa tanto salían a relucir. No había escupido el café de Eric realmente, pero él no necesitaba saber eso. Odiaba ese apodo de “spazz “sin embargo eso no era lo que le molestaba en este momento. Lo que realmente quería hacer en este momento era tirarse bajo una mesa y gritar, después de escuchar todo eso sobre los ataques terroristas a tiendas de café.

_¡Podría pasar!_

_¿Y si un tío musulmán entra y explota en este mismo instante?_

-¡Ahg! ¡No Jesús!

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda su actuación y tirarse debajo del mostrador cuando su móvil vibro con un nuevo mensaje.

_**“Que se jodan. ¿Quieres ver una película y jugar videojuegos esta noche en mi casa?  Las leyes de transito chupan”** _

Un calor agradable se instaló en su estómago y con dedos temblorosos el rubio sonrió mientras enviaba una respuesta. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

_**“Solo si la película es la quinta temporada de red racer y el videojuego dead space 2”** _

La respuesta fue inmediata.

_**“No pensaba en otra cosa”** _

Ladeó los ojos divertido. Había esperado eso de Craig.

**“Como digas, hombre del espacio”**

_Él odiaba salirse de su rutina, habían hecho las mismas cosas por años._

_Ir a la escuela juntos todas las mañanas, luego se separarían para ir a sus respectivos salones de clases, después se rencontrarían en la clase de ciencias para ir de la mano hasta la cafetería de la escuela, comerían su almuerzo juntos en una mesa vacía y luego se darían un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse para su siguiente clase. Al salir de la escuela, si tenían tiempo y si no se veían involucrados en ningún plan extraño de Cartman, Stan o kyle. Craig vendría a su casa a pasar la noche. Sus padres nunca tuvieron algún problema con eso. Solo le dieron un condón y un pulgar en alto la primera vez que les preguntó. No tenían idea de que ellos solo se quedaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida chatarra hasta el amanecer._

_Era una rutina aburrida y tranquila, Craig era tranquilizador. Con él cerca podía sentirse en control. Podría decirse que su relación había crecido en todos estos años, conocía más cosas sobre Craig, debajo de esa mala actitud y su cara monocromática sabía que había un chico dulce que amaba el espacio y las mascotas lindas como los conejillos de indias._

_Había tenido una buena estancia en la escuela primaria; claro, sus amigos  Clyde y Token se alejaron un poco de ellos durante un tiempo. Pero realmente no le importo mucho. Craig estaba allí._

_Cuando eran niños aceptaron ser pareja. Solo eran unos niños de 10 años confundidos y todo el pueblo parecía estar feliz con eso ¿además que tan malo podría ser estar juntos por un tiempo?_

_Sin embargo, habían pasado ya casi siete años  y ellos aún no habían terminado para poder seguir con sus vidas._

_¿Por qué?_

~~_¿Tal vez Craig no piensa romper con él?_ ~~

_“¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Qué cosas pienso? claro que Craig piensa en romper conmigo ¡Él ya está en la edad! Necesita hacer cosas con las chicas.”_

Gritó internamente sintiéndose de lo peor ya que muy en el fondo aun no quería dejar ir a Craig. Era egoísta.

_Quería que Craig se quedara con él._

_Era muy feliz con como estaban las cosas ahora._

_Pero._

_¿Craig era feliz?_

_¿Que podía hacer , solo para que se quedara con él?_

…

-¡AHG! ¡Es mucha presión!- Jaló de sus hebras rubias en un mal habito, como le solía llamar Craig cada vez que lo regañaba. Sintió nostalgia al decir aquella frase que tan pocas veces decía ahora.

Solo en momentos como este.

_“¿Y si Craig piensa terminar conmigo esta misma noche? ¡GHA! ¡Dios! ¡No!”_

Tuvo un impulso

Miró a su alrededor chequeando que habían muy pocas persona en el local, solo dos mesas ocupadas en la segunda fila y la de al fondo ocupada por Stan, kyle y Cartman.

~~Nadie lo vería~~

Lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia la máquina de café tras él.

Habían sido casi tres meses desde que Craig le había hecho prometer beber solo café descafeinado.

_¡Era horrible!_

Muy suave y no lograba calmarlo en absoluto. Le daba dolor de cabeza y mareos…

Pero, los ojos azules se habían visto  tan preocupados por él en el momento en que se lo hizo prometer…

… y estaba mejorando. Finalmente podía dormir noches completas, ya no tenía espasmos al punto de parecer un taladro viviente. Hace muchos años que no veía nomos por su casa...

Pero había momentos en los que simplemente sentía que necesitaba una gran taza de café cargado para poder seguir…

Tomando un vaso lo acercó a la maquina llenándolo hasta la mitad, cuidadosamente lo aproximó a su rostro sintiendo al cálido vapor chocar contra su nariz.

-ngh Mierda…

Volcó el vaso derramando el líquido oscuro sobre el lava vajillas.

_Eso estuvo cerca._

_Más aspirinas podían hacerle frente a su dolor de cabeza. Ojala y no termine intoxicándose de tanto injerir esa mierda._

_Tal vez sus padres estaban en lo correcto sobre eso del síndrome de abstinencia al dejar el café._

-¿mhurejujh vidjdja adimsjjs?

-¡Ahg!- Gritó dando un salto al notar una presencia tras él.

-cmojinocho hu senhtijum.- Con los codos apoyados sobre el mostrador se encontraba Kenny Mccormik. Sus azules ojos turquesa mirándolo de cerca.

-¿Qué?

Kenny se bajó la capucha.

-…dije ¿Recordando viejas adiciones? Conozco el sentimiento.- sonrió pícaramente mientras agitaba su cabello rubio sucio con una mano.

-¡Gha! ¡No le digas a Craig!

-No prometo nada tweekers.

-¡Ahg!

Kenny se carcajeó. –Ya, ya, no le diré nada a fucker. Nosotros los adictos nos cuidamos.

-¡No soy adicto ya!

-Sí, sí, sigue repitiéndote eso pastelillo.

Tweek se quedó mirando al adolescente mayor con recelo. También odiaba esos apodos femeninos que Kenny había empezado a ponerle desde sexto grado. Bueno, no era como si odiara a Kenny realmente, él era un buen amigo y era muy bueno escuchando a pesar de que lo único que tenían en común era que él fue su sustituto en su grupo por alguna razón cuando estaban en cuarto grado. Aunque fue solo temporal; no era como si se quejara tampoco. Los amigos de Kenny eran mucho estrés.

-¿Y?- interrogó Mccormik de repente.

-¿Y?- devolvió la pregunta Tweek.

–¿Molaron ya?

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quiénes?!

El rubio más alto rodó los ojos. –Tú y Craig…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ngm! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!- su cara se incendió en rojo

-¿Ah? ya te lo dije rol de canela, la solución a tu problema es esa. Si quieres que Tucker se quede contigo dale sexo, el pobre se ve necesitado y virgen. Además, ustedes han tenido la relación gay más larga en todo South park, por lo menos debe suceder una vez ¿no?

El rubio menor enterró su rostro caliente en sus manos frías. –P-pero es que yo no sé…

-Si experiencia es lo que te falta... siempre estoy disponible para darte clases prácticas, para ti pueden ser gratis pastelillo.- coqueteó indecorosamente guiñando un ojo.

 A tweek le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese idiota.

-¿Otra vez te está interrogando sobre tu relación?

-Sí, amigo déjalo tranquilo ¿Quieres?- Se escucharon las voces de kyle y Stan quienes se acercaron para apoyarse del mostrador al igual que Kenny.

-¿Disculpa? Yo solo me preocupo por el estado de las relaciones amorosas de mis amigos. Exceptuando la de ustedes dos, su  relación “Súper mejores amigos” es muy marica para mí gusto. Nunca se sabe si la química está o no está realmente allí.

-¡Hey!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ja! Mira esto judío imbécil.- Gritó Cartman corriendo hacia ellos con la laptop en sus manos, arrojándola sobre la repisa en donde se encontraban todos.

Tweek no entendía porque tenía al grupo con el que no quería tener nada que ver casi encima de él.

_¿No podían irse ya?_

-Mi amigo Jack es un YouTuber que busca  conspiraciones en la Deep web. Él tiene un informante del gobierno que le envió este vídeo de un ataque hacia EE.UU.

El vídeo fue grabado de un edificio en ciudad pequeña que Tweek no logró reconocer, pero mostraba a un hombre comiéndose a lo que parecía una mujer a mitad de la calle _¡En pleno día!_

El realismo de la mala calidad de la cámara heló a todos.

-Viejo...- Stan estaba sin palabras.

-¿Qué? Eso no significa que sea algo real, podría ser uno de esos fake que sacan de esas películas de horror de mierda.- Razonó el pelirrojo no creyendo lo que veía y menos de Cartman.

-¡Coño ky, es un ataque terrorista. Y el gobierno lo está ocultando, ellos siempre hacen estas mamadas!

-¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien amigo?- Kenny agitó una mano delante de él, pero Tweek no podía escuchar nada. Su atención se posó nuevamente en uno de los clientes en particular.

_¿Era paranoia?_

_No lo sabía, pero..._

_Hoy más que cualquier otro día._

**_ Tuvo un mal presentimiento. _ **

…Solo un parpadeo bastó para que ocurriera.

El hombre dormido que había estado mirando Tweek antes, se lanzó desde su asiento hasta la otra mesa, mordiendo el cuello del hombre sentado allí, bañando como a una regadera de sangre a la mujer que lo acompañaba la cual comenzó a gritar tratando de quitar a la cosa del cuello de su compañero agonizando, solo para terminar siendo atacada también.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. Un ruido semejante al de una explosión estallo afuera.

-¡Tweek! ¡TWEEK!- Kenny logró traerlo de regreso. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Tomó su muñeca desesperadamente para correr a la salida.

-¡No espera! ¡Afuera podría ser peor!-frenó Stan. Justo en ese instante un auto se estrelló atravesando una de las grandes ventanas del local.

-¡¿Q-que mierda está pasando?!- Kyle tembló cerca del pelinegro.

Cartman solo abrazó su computadora cerca de su pecho. No parecía sorprendido.

Tweek se alejó del brazo de Kenny  al tener una idea.

-¡C-chicos! ¡El cuarto de almacenamiento! ¡Rápido!- guió y todos lo siguieron.

La puerta estaba cerrada; él tenía las llaves pero sus manos eran demasiado inestables como para meterla, fueron los segundos más agónicos de la vida de tweek hasta una mano toco su hombro y le arrebató las llaves.

Stan finalmente abrió la puerta para ellos, cruzándola ultimo para cerrarla de golpe. Era una puerta de metal, eso era bueno.

Dentro de la habitación los cinco adolescentes se tomaron un momento para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hasta que Kyle habló.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa información?- enfrentó a Cartman.

-Te lo dije, tengo buenas fuentes. Ky.

-¿Enserio estas comportándote así en un momento como este?- el judío lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Cálmate kyle la pregunta que debemos hacernos es ¿Qué vamos hacer a continuación?- lo intentó el pelinegro.

-No sé qué harán ustedes pero yo no pienso morir.- respondió el castaño.

Tweek echó un vistazo hacia la ventana subterránea que poseía la habitación. Nieve se estaba acumulando.

¿Esto estaba pasando por todo South park?

Por fin tuvo una razón para estar feliz de que sus padres se encontraran fuera del pueblo en una convención sobre las pequeñas empresas. Se suponía que regresarían para navidad. Esperaba que estuvieran bien…

Claro, habían amenazado con venderlo como esclavo en su niñez, pero eran sus padres después de todo.

Ellos eran un poco más comprensivos que los padres de Craig por lo menos.

_Craig._

_¡Craig!_

-¡Gha! ¡Tengo que buscar a Craig!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-Tío espera ¿Qué?

Tweek no respondió abriendo su camino hacia la ventana subterránea, considerándose lo suficientemente delgado como para atravezarla, solo para ser detenido cuando dos largos brazos se deslizaron por debajo de sus axilas presionando contra la parte delantera de sus hombros.

-¡S-suéltame Stan!- forcejó inútilmente, el pelinegro más alto era el líder del equipo de futbol  de la escuela.

-¡Tweek amigo, no puedes salir allí tu solo! ¡No sabes lo que hay afuera!- trató de hacerlo entrar en razón el pelirrojo.

-Y… ¡mng! ¡¿Piensan que quedarse aquí encerrados es una mejor idea?!- kyle vacilo ante las palabras del rubio.

-¡N-no! pero tenemos que tener un plan antes de…-

-Salir allá significa la muerte, pero quedarse aquí también lo es…-Interrumpió Cartman desinteresadamente mientras ajustaba su bufanda amarilla. –Yo soy su única forma de sobrevivencia.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso gordo?

-Significa lo que dije, así que ky si quieres salvar tu judío culo más te vale que cooperes conmigo. Eso va para todos en esta habitación- Sentenció.

-No me importa.- Los ojos verde oliva de Tweek se estrecharon en los avellanas de Eric. –Me las arreglaré.

-Adelante entonces.

Rompiendo la mirada con la del más robusto, Tweek se logró apartar de Stan para abrir de una vez la pequeña ventana.

-¡Espera no podemos dejarlo ir así!- gritó el adolecente judío. –¡Esto es una-

-Yo voy con Tweek.

El rubio quien ya tenía sus manos en el marco de la ventana miró sin creer las palabras del otro rubio más alto.

-¿Estás seguro Kenny?

-Si viejo, además quiero buscar a Karen y a butters también.

El rubio paranoico asintió en comprensión.

-Muy bien entonces… ¿Nos vamos…?- Kenny ofreció su brazo como si fueran a bailar. Sin embargo tweek lo tomó.

-Morirán  ¿saben?- Mencionó el castaño arqueando una ceja.

-Tal vez.- Se encogió en hombros Kenny.

-Ahh… ¡Bien, cuerda de lunáticos! La respuesta es Canadá.- Soltó Cartman en derrota, confundiendo a los demás.

-¿C-canadá?

-Si Tweek Canadá.

-¿qué pasa con ella?- cuestionó el pelinegro alto.

-Mmm nada Stan, solo es el sitio seguro a donde tenemos que llegar para no morir, según las frecuencias  de radio allá esta la “zona segura”- comentó sarcástico.

-¿Por qué Canadá?

-¡Carajo no sé kyle! ¿Tal vez por ser fría y aislada? ¡No lo sé todo coño!

-Pero hasta ahora pareces estar muy bien informado...- kyle entrecerró sus ojos verde oscuro con sospecha. No se fiaba de Cartman en lo mínimo. No les estaba diciendo todo.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Canadá?- Cortó confuso Kenny.

-Allí es donde entras tú Kenneth. Sé que tu familia  basura blanca vendía gasolina de contrabando.- señaló el castaño con una sonrisa.

El rubio de la parca naranja se contuvo a golpear al gordo delante de él y respiró hondo.

-¿Y? Es solo gasolina de avión.

-Hay un taller de aviones a las afueras del pueblo...- terminó Stan. Ya entendiendo lo que planeaba Cartman.

-Amigo, eso suena como un buen plan…- Kyle parecía sorprendido.

-¿Sugieres que…  mhng... Kenny y yo vallamos por la gasolina?

-Si Tweek eso es exactamente lo que digo, les salvaré el culo, por lo que tendrán que cooperar. Y ya que las casas de Craig y Kenny quedan en dirección opuesta a las nuestras y al taller de aviones, supongo que no se puede pedir a otra persona ¿Es una suerte no?- Había un poco de burla en su tono mientras miraba al rubio hacia abajo. 

Tweek frunció el ceño en ese gordo manipulador. Cartman ya no lo intimidaba más, eso fue en cuarto grado. Ahora eran casi de la misma altura pero, él acababa de hacer un punto que beneficiaba a ambos.

-Bien…

-¡Excelente entonces! Los esperaremos hasta las cinco en punto de mañana en la tarde, necesitamos tiempo para ir a nuestras casas o arreglar una avioneta de ser necesario. Si pueden llegar antes perfecto, nos iremos enseguida. Si no, nos iremos de todas formas.

-Allá nos veremos.- prometió el rubio de manera seria. Cartman le sonrió de medio lado a manera de despedida, tal vez Tweek seguía siendo una de sus marionetas a pesar de todos estos años.

-Vámonos Kenny.

Con ayuda del rubio mayor subió la ventana seguido de este. Sus manos sintieron la fría nieve mientras se levantaba. No había nada fuera de lo normal en el callejón fuera de la tienda de café, solo el mismo frió y oxidado depósito de basura.

-N-no hay nada…

-Mmm si… ¿Tal vez es nada más en la tienda? O  Cartman nos gastó una mala broma...-sonrió Kenny nervioso con la esperanza de que eso fuera.

Caminaron silenciosamente a la salida del callejón.

-Si... ¡Mnhg! T-tal vez eso pued- Una mano cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera terminar. Kenny lo empujó contra la pared de concreto del callejón y Tweek casi se ahogó con el calor corporal del otro niño.

-Shhhh…- silbo cerca de su oído, los gastados ojos azul turquesa lo miraron con seriedad.

 Entonces hubo un ruido extraño.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo se podía ver a una persona caminado cerca de la salida del callejón. Su forma de caminar no era normal, se confundiría con un borracho de no ser por la cantidad de sangre que traía encima y su brazo arrancado que colgaba inútilmente aun enganchado por unos cuantos ligamentos al rojo vivo.

Las pupilas en las iris verde musgo disminuyeron de tamaño.

_¿Esta era la realidad entonces?_

Temblorosas manos se aferraron a los antebrazos de Kenny

_¿Cómo podía ser?_

_¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad?_

_¿Estaba pasando a nivel mundial? ¿A dónde huirían?_

_¡¡¿Dónde estaban los guardias protegiendo a los civiles?!_

_¡Morirán! ¡Morirán de verdad! ¡Esto siempre pasaba en este tipo de películas!_

Apretó los antebrazos dolorosamente tratando de no hiperventilar en pánico.

Permanecieron estáticos hasta que el “hombre” siguió su camino ignorándolos; talvez no los vio por las sombras que cubrían el callejón.

Solo se movieron pasado los cuarenta segundos después de ver a la figura desparecer de su campo de visión en la otra calle.

-P-podemos continuar...- tropezó Kenny lentamente apartándose del más bajo.

Tweek asintió temblorosamente. Admirando la forma que Kenny siguió hacia adelante hasta la salida.

Finalmente llegaron a la calle principal. Y Tweek seguía sintiendo gran admiración por  la valentía de su acompañante, porque él sinceramente solo quería regresar dentro de las sólidas paredes del almacén.

La imagen  frente era un desastre total. Autos estrellados o incendiados, personas siendo devoradas en medio de la calle, algunas combatiéndolos con armas de fuego, otras saqueando tiendas.

El hecho es que había mucha gente. Los rubios pudieron detectar a la familia de kyle en un auto arrollando a la mayoría que se les acercaba. El centro comunitario; refugio anti ataques. Estaba tan saturado que las personas dentro empezaron a cerrar las puertas, dejando a su suerte a los demás. Esto  puso más violentas a las personas fuera.

Todo era tan caótico que Tweek sitió las piernas como gelatina.

“…Craig...”

.

* * *

 

emm bien... empecemos esto, ¡El au zombie que nadie pidió!


	2. Mysterion  &  WonderTweek

.

**_30 de noviembre 13:14 pm_ **

.

-¡Tweek! Tweek! ¡Vamos, corre!- Kenny jaló su muñeca zarandeándolo por un lado despejado de la cera.

El rubio despeinado solo en ese momento notó que ellos ya habían llamado la atención de algunas de esas cosas. Girando su cabeza podía ver a tres zombis cercanos dejar de devorar las tripas de quien parecía ser el señor esclavo para empezar a arrastrarse hacia ellos. Eso fue motivo suficiente para que sus piernas obedecieran como si no hubiese un mañana.

-¡GHA, Dios!

Corrieron bajando la calle por el lado norte. Tweek podía ver su errático aliento salir en forma de nube mientras copos nieve se estrellaron contra su rostro, podía sentirlos acumularse en sus pestañas rubias estorbando su vista. Pero no se detuvo igual.

Solo hasta que un de auto descontrolado con tres zombis en el parabrisas se estrelló en la acera donde corrían. Casi los arroyó de no ser por que saltaron a un lado en el último momento, aterrizando duramente contra la nieve.

El auto terminó estrellándose en una tienda de televisores.

-¡Ah, Jesucristo! ¡Ahrg!- levantó el rostro de la nieve para mirar al coche justo detrás de ellos.

-Mierda, eso estuvo cerca…

Kenny trató de mirar rápidamente quien estaba dentro cuando notó la gasolina que se derramaba por la parte de atrás; el auto aún no estaba apagado tampoco.

-¡Carajo!- Sin pensarlo saltó cubrir al otro niño con su cuerpo tirándolo bajo él en la nieve, procurando hundirse lo más posible en esta.

La explosión que siguió era de esperarse. Lamentablemente los oídos de tweek no lo pensaron así.

El ruido fue estremecedor.

Luego, por un minuto tanto su vista como sus oídos quedaron en blanco.

_Nada._

Pero él seguía allí. Podía sentir la dura nieve fría debajo él.

Parpadeó tres veces.

_Nada._

El pánico aumentó casi cerrando su garganta.

_¡Estaba ciego!_

Empezó a mover sus manos en busca de algo, cualquier cosa pero solo su vista formó una imagen naranja cuando sintió el polerón gastado y áspero de Kenny

_Oh Kenny._

Su rostro parecía casi tan aturdido como el de tweek. Pero al notar reconocimiento en los ojos aceituna se hizo rápidamente a un lado dejando al otro incorporarse.

Los iris verdes aun brumosos y lentos observaron las sombras que se acercaban a ellos. Esas eran malas noticias.

Como sus oídos aun emitían un ruido sordo, decidió hablar primero.

-H-hay que movernos, s-se están… acercando.

Al parecer Kenny ya había dicho algo similar. Lo supo cuando los orbes turquesa lo miraron con preocupación por un segundo. Luego giraron lejos de los suyos hacia uno de los locales cercanos para seguidamente arrastrar al otro rubio allí.

Tweek al estar detrás de él se dio cuenta por primera vez de las quemaduras en la espalda del más alto. Debieron haber sido de la explosión, no parecían graves pero si dolorosas.

_¡¿Y si se infectaban con una batería extranjera en el aire y Kenny moría dentro de una hora?!_

_¡¿Y si…!_

Antes de que lo notara ya estaba siendo empujado por Kenny dentro de una tienda de deportes Reaccionando finalmente para ayudar al otro rubio a bloquear la puerta con estantes y muebles.

Cuando terminaron finalmente los dos adolescentes se deslizaron lentamente hasta el suelo agotados, tanto físico como mentalmente.

Y apenas llevaban solo quince minutos desde que salieron de la cafetería.

-Ha…Siento… siento como si estuviera en una de esas películas de Resident Evil. Y no soy la protagonista sexi que aniquila zombis en cámara lenta.- Trató de bromear Kenny, para elevar los ánimos. Su voz embotada por el sonido de los gemidos y golpeteos en la puerta tras ellos.

No funcionó sin embargo.

Tweek solo se quedó mirando al suelo. Sus manos pálidas como la muerte jalando la manga de su camisa verde insistentemente, un tic nervioso que ya no hacía.

-Hey… ¿Estás bien?- Kenny se arrodilló frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Quizá estaba en shock

El rubio menor vio o al menos es distinguió la preocupación en los iris azules. Su cabeza lo estaba matando, la leve niebla no se fue totalmente de sus ojos y juraba que le sangraban los oídos ante cualquier ruido. Se sentía acabado.

_¿Realmente lograría esto?_

_¿Encontraría a Craig?_

_" ~~Quisiera un poco de café. Esto es demasiada presión…"~~_

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente en ese pensamiento.

-S-si… estoy bien, s-solo un poco aturdido.

Kenny asintió en compresión.

-Kenny… ¿Realmente crees que lo lograremos? – Ladeo la cabeza hacia abajo para no mirar al mayor a los ojos.

Kenny levantó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Vine aquí contigo con eso en mente- Declaró duramente.

Tweek se encogió en su lugar. –Y-yo… lo sient-

-¿Te estas rindiendo tan rápido?

-¡No! ¿…Si? ¡N-no lo sé!- Sintió ganas de llorar.

-Bien, entonces déjame preguntarte esto tweekers… ¿Amas a Craig?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al oji verde. –¡Gah! Y-yo no lo…

-Reformulo…-Rodó los ojos.

–¿Quieres estar con Craig? ¿Qué verdaderamente quieres hacer…?- Hizo la pregunta más fácil.

**"¿Qué quieres?"**

_Quería…_

_¿Qué era lo que quería?_

_..._

_Era cierto…_

_Él quería…_

-¡si quiero!

… _Estar con Craig._

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Vamos por Fucker entonces- Dijo sencillamente.

Todo se hizo claro entonces en la mente de Tweek.

Por lo que aun, con el cuerpo algo inestable Tweek se levantó junto a Kenny. Y sin poder evitarlo enseguida atrapó al más alto en un abrazó apretado. Sus brazos se habían enredado en el torso del mayor ya que este había levantado los brazos en un reflejo nervioso al verse abordado por Tweek de forma tan repentina.

-¡Whoa!

Lentamente se relajó al sentir el calor en su pecho del contacto físico humano. Decidió Palmear los rizos dorados del más bajo, mientras sonreía gustoso.

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Ken…- Tweek susurró cerca de su oído.

Kenny se congeló.

Se sentía extraño.

Casi podía sentir la gratitud que el otro niño emanaba. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tan sincero e inocente afecto de otra persona que no fuese su hermanita.

_Ah mierda, Tweek era un buen chico. Era tan adorable y fuerte como el conejito que era butters stoch._

_Quizás algo más escandaloso..._

_Ha, ya se sentía un poco culpable por haber imaginado como sería tener sexo con Tweek hace unas noches atrás. Solo un poco._

_"Sí, sí. Eres una puta Mccormick, nada nuevo."_ Se auto criticó mentalmente.

-No hay de que, my lady.- Devolvió con una sonrisa brillante, fingiendo ser un caballero .

Tweek esta vez se rió de lo ridículo que era Kenny.

El habiente ya no se sentía tan pesado de alguna forma.

Ambos se separaron notando que ya no había tantas de esas cosas en la entrada de la tienda. Quizás algo más grande y ruidoso llamó su atención. Podrían salir si corrían lo suficientemente rápido.

Con ese plan en mente el oji turquesa se trasladó a apartar los estantes y muebles de la puerta cuando la voz del paranoico llamó su atención.

-C-Creo que esto nos servirá.- El rubio despeinado le lanzó algo, Kenny lo atrapó rápidamente.

Era un bate de titanio.

Levantó la vista hacia el oji-verde.

-¿Un palo de golf?- Sonrió divertido al objeto largo en las manos del menor. Tweek lo fulminó con la mirada situándose justo a su lado. Kenneth Se encogió en hombros ante la mirada.

–Te va perfecto pastelillo. ¿Listó?

El oji verde preparó su palo de golf por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Una mirada de determinación respondió por él.

-¡vamos!- Abrió la puerta, dando paso libre a dos caras horrendas que se movieron hacia ellos.

Kenny rápidamente arrancó el cráneo de uno en un batazo con su bate de titanio. Y tweek enterró el extremo de su palo de golf en otro. Utilizando la planta de su zapato para recuperar el palo del cráneo roto luego.

-¡Arg! ¡Dios! ¡Esto es una puta locura hombre!

-Si jajaj, nunca te había visto lucir tan sexi. Mi pequeño Craig está en buenas manos.

-¡Jesús Kenny! eres un pervertido enfermo- Gritó ruborizándose un poco.

Corrieron nuevamente a través de la calle. Esta vez parecía estar más despejado, solo uno que otro muerto en vida demasiado lento para alcanzarlos.

-¡Más..! ¡Ahg! ¡…Más Rápido Kenny!

-¡Discúlpeme señor flash, pero acabo de malinterpretar eso a una oración muy sucia!- jadeó Kenneth que corría justo detrás de tweek.

-¡¿Enserio..?! ¡Gah! ¡¿Justo ahora?!

Cruzaron la última esquina que los llevaría al parque botánico de south park. Si atravesaban ese parque llegarían a la avenida del conjunto de casas en la cual estaba la de Craig.

Se detuvieron detrás de un árbol sin hojas cubriendo sus espaldas para recuperar el aliento por un momento.

Cosa difícil para tweek. Desde que había comenzado todo esto, cosas como respirar y oír se estaban volviendo muy difíciles.

_¿Tal vez necesitaba sus pastillas de ansiedad?_

_No, él no era un maldito loco_

_Estaba bien._

… _Lo había estado haciendo muy bien._

-Je… sé que esto es un comentario muy random pero ¿Recuerdas cuando todos jugábamos a ser héroes de niños; "coon y amigos"? Nuestra última batalla fue justo en este parque…-comentó al aire el rubio más alto mirando a su alrededor. No habían más de esas cosas a la vista.

El oji oliva se forzó a respirar lentamente mientras le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero. –Sí. Tu… tu traje era el que más molaba.

-Pssff por favor, solo utilizaba mi ropa interior arriba de mis pantalones- Respondió divertido Kenny.

-No, enserio tenías un aire muy misterioso con la capucha y el antifaz negro, era atrayente…- Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Kenny por su parte se limitó a sonreír coquetamente.

-Oh… así que el pastelillo tiene un gusto por los chicos serios y misteriosos… eso no es noticia-Ronroneó.

–¡N-no! s-solo digo que era mejor que tu traje de princesa-Kenny- Insistió.

-Señor Tweak. Le informo que yo era una princesa her-mo-sa ¡Mis tetas eran enormes! ¿No las viste?- Hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos. –Y bueno… si a trajes nos referimos yo creo que tú y Craig eran adorables con sus trajes a juego. ¿Eran un dúo no?

Tweek se sonrojó más fuerte al recordar cuando Craig le había hecho su traje usando uno de sus clásicos abrigos azules monocromos. Él había puesto menos esfuerzo en el suyo propio pegando solo un pedazo de papel con una " **S"** de súper Craig en su ropa de siempre. En ese tiempo se peleaban por cosas tan estúpidas…

-C-Como sea viejo… eso fue hace mucho, y ni siquiera teníamos poderes reales. Era algo estúpido.- desvió la mirada.

Kenny tardó en contestar. –Sí, los chicos siempre pesaron que estaba loco cuando jugaba.- murmuró para sí mismo.

–Pero aquí estamos tu y yo. Tratando de ser héroes...- Sonrió a un confundido oji-verde.

Lo miró por unos momentos antes de romper la mirada.

-deberíamos avanzar.- sugirió y tweek no tuvo nada que objetar.

Kenny estaba a punto de separarse del árbol cuando tweek sintió algo deslizarse a la derecha de su visión. No estaba seguro de que estaba mirando cuando allí claramente no había nada.

Tal vez era su paranoia por falta de pastillas.

Pero cuando vio una cabeza horrible y ensangrentada salir justo por ese lado del árbol.

Su reacción fue inmediata.

Antes de que el otro chico rubio color paja pudiera notarlo, el extremo de un palo de golf se clavó directamente en el ojo medio salido del zombi tras él.

Tweek gruñó mientras usó algo de fuerza para seguidamente extraer el palo de golf dejando al zombi caer al lago congelado detrás.

Apretó temblorosamente el mango de su arma. Eso había sido extraño. Lo Había presentido…

Le asustaba.

-Woo, ok proyecto Alice, soy tu fan ¿Cuándo iremos por la cura del virus T?-objetó Kenny sorprendido mientras miraba al zombi inmóvil hundirse en las profundidades del lago. Esa cosa pudo haberle mordido la nuca si tweek no hubiese estado aquí.

El despeinado no respondió sin embargo. Tal vez este no era el mejor momento para bromas de Resident Evil pensó Kenny.

-Lo que quise decir fue… gracias por cubrir mi culo amigo. Pero enserio, que buenos reflejos tienes- Alabó mientras palmeó su hombro.

-n-no hay de que… c-continuemos…

El de la parca naranja asintió como los dos varones abrieron su camino fuera del parque entrando a la calle del conjunto de casas en la cual estaba la de Craig.

-se supone que su casa es la quinta o sexta ¿no?

-mhg… es la sexta casa.- admitió el más bajo. Kenny tarareó en reconocimiento.

-¡bien! No falta… ¿Qué carajos?- Los pares de ojos azules y verdes se distrajeron en el cielo.

Bien no era el cielo lo que estaban admirando exactamente.

Era el avión que estaba volando en él. A una altura demasiado baja para ser normal.

Kenny y tweek pudieron distinguir a pocas personas lanzándose fuera del avión; solo una de ellas poseía paracaídas. Casi de podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de las personas cayendo, era como una película de terror. Sin embargo los dos chicos no pudieron despegar su mirada del avión.

Solo hasta que este en realidad se estrelló.

El ruido fue incluso peor que el del automóvil. A pesar de haber sido más lejano. Justo detrás de las colinas a las afueras de south park. Una luz brillante provino detrás de ellas después del impacto.

Kenny no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado de que no callera justo sobre ellos con su suerte de mierda. Era un bastardo por pensar solo en eso, seguramente muchas personas habían muerto en ese avión. Pero realmente ya no importaba sentirse mal o no.

No obstante, el ruido había sido muy fuerte y vino justo en la dirección por la tenían que ir.

Tenían que moverse.

-Tenemos que irnos rápido.- Informó.

El rubio despeinado quien mantuvo sus manos sobre sus adoloridos oídos, parpadeo débilmente en la cara del otro antes de afirmar débilmente con la cabeza. Su equilibrio vaciló un poco pero finalmente consiguió mover los pies para seguir a Kenny.

Doblaron en otra calle para evitar cualquier manada que se halla sentido atraída por el ruido.

No contaban con que otro rebaño de zombis estaría justo allí.

Maldiciendo Kenny tomó la muñeca de tweek dirigiéndose hacia el callejón-pasadizo a través de City Wok y City Sushi.

-¡Ahrg! Mierda!- Tweek se frenó junto a Kenny al encontrarse bloqueados por otra masa de zombis.

Fue una mala idea venir por aquí, ahora había manadas de muertos andantes en ambas direcciones a por ellos

Kenny quería golpearse en la cara.

-¡Vienen de todos lados! ¡Ahg!.- Tweek levantó su palo de golf atravesando el oído de uno de los muertos, azotando el cráneo contra la pared de concreto a su lado. –¡Son demasiados Kenny!- tuvo un episodio de perdida de equilibrio nuevamente y tuvo que utilizar su palo como apoyo por un momento. –¡Kenny!

El rubio mayor miró en conflicto a la masa de muertos.

-¿Kenny?- Una vez más trató de llamar su atención.

Esta vez funcionó. Pero Kenny estaba más interesado en mirar algo por encima de ellos.

-Fucker me debe una.- Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro niño escuchara. –¡Pastelillo, arriba!.- Juntó sus manos hacia abajo en espera de que el otro colocara uno de sus pies para hacer palanca.

Tweek parecía confundido pero obedeció sin embargo, solo al estar sobre los hombros del otro macho fue que vio la escalera de incendios que se elevaba sobre ellos.

Tuvo que estirarse unos centímetros más hasta lograr tocarla con las puntas de sus dedos y seguidamente tirar de ella hacia abajo.

No pensó dos veces para empezar a escalarla seguido de Kenny.

Los barrotes quemaban en congelación contra sus manos desnudas, sin embargo él siguió escalando lo más rápido que pudo. Su estómago se contrajo con náuseas. Suponía que al terminar esta escalera vertería sus entrañas en el asfalto.

-¡Mierda!- Un grito de Kenny lo distrajo de su tarea de escalar.

-¡Kenny!- Una de las cosas había atrapado su pierna.

_¿No era ese el miembro más pequeño de los niños góticos? ¿Firkl se llamaba?_

.-¡Arggg!- Gritó Kenny cuando Firkl mordió su pantorrilla, exponiendo sus tendones y músculos al arrancar la carne. –¡Eso duele joder!- Trató de sacudir de su pierna al pequeño bastardo pero este escaló hasta su espalda mordiendo y arrancando allí también.

-¡AGR! ¡Maldita sea!

-¡K-kenny! ¡GHA! ¡Dios mío! ¡KENNY!- bajó de nuevo a toda velocidad, haciendo sangrar sus manos en el proceso.

– ¡Toma mi…! ¡GHA! ¡Mano! ¡Ahg! ¡R-rápido!- Estiró una de sus temblorosas manos ensangrentadas hacia el chico de parca naranja

Los ojos turquesa solo lo miraron con preocupación. Rápidamente metió una mano en su vieja chaqueta sacando una autentica arma de fuego.

Un escalofrió corrió la por la columna vertebral de Tweek cuando Kenny puso el frio y pesado objeto sobre su mano extendida. Estuvo a punto de soltar esa cosa horrenda cuando el otro lo detuvo. Obligándolo a cerrar los dedos sobre el arma.

-¡Vete tweek! ¡Busca a Tucker, a Karen y a Butters, por favor! ¡Luego ve con Cartman, yo te alcanzaré!

Tweek no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿¡Ahg!? ¡¿Q-que mierda dices?! ¡Por-Ngm p-por favor Ken! ¡Gha! ¡Ven!- Con la misma mano que portaba el arma tomó la capucha del abrigo naranja.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Mientras jalaba inútilmente de la tela hacia arriba.

-K- ¡Gha! ¡Kenny! ¡N-no vayas a… ¡Ahg!- Lagrimas se derramaron de los ojos aceitunas.

_¡KENNY NO PODÍA DEJARLO!_

Otra boca se hundió en su hombro dejando la sangre correr libremente por su cuello. Kenny hizo una mueca de dolor.

" _¡Cabron!"_

Fijó su vista en los vidriosos ojos verdes sobre él.

El pequeño rubio estaba temblando muy mal, su parpado derecho se contraía sin control; le recordaba un poco al tweek "spazz" de diez años de edad. Pero el pobre probablemente estaba teniendo un ataque.

" _Ojalá Karen y Butters estén bien"_

_Era gracioso pensar en otras personas cuando el mismo estaba siendo comido vivo._

_Era un puto bastardo enfermo._

_Realmente quería acabar con la agonía, pero no sería capaz de pedirle ese favor al chico tembloroso._

_Solo le quedaba ser devorado hasta morir desangrado._

_Tendría que vivir con eso._

" _Je…"_

" _Mal chiste"_

-Todo estará bien pastelillo… Agr… lo prometo. Te veré luego ¿Sí? Recuerda… pelear por tu Craig… p-proyecto Alice.-Sonrió y con eso último se soltó los barrotes. Dejándose adsorber por la masa de caníbales.

Las iris verdes se extendieron en estado de shock.

_La tela anaranjada… simplemente se deslizó de sus dedos._

No podía siquiera sentir algo.

El zumbido regresó a sus oídos.

No podía oír nada.

La única cosa que podía distinguir con su vista eran los cansados ojos azul turquesa de Kenny retorcidos en dolor bajo su lacio cabello rubio sucio.

Todavía no podía sentir algo cuando levantó el arma de fuego y apuntó a la cabeza de Mccormik.

Era como un robot moviéndose.

.

Disparó.

.

* * *

~~**Gracias por venir conmigo, Ken…** ~~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy tremenda hija de puta... ¿Tu que crees?


	3. Gracias, por no abandonarme

 

**_ 30 de noviembre, 14:06 pm _ **

Tal y como lo predijo.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera, no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar ya que comenzó a tirar sus entrañas en el piso de la terraza. Olía asqueroso.

Las arcadas no ayudaron tampoco a su dolor de cabeza y tuvo ponerse en cuatro patas cuando sus piernas flaquearon junto a su equilibrio que se vio cuestionado una vez más.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla sin fin.

-…Mhag…- Un patético sollozo escapó de sus enfermizos labios purpura gracias al frio. Le dolía hablar. Los jugos gástricos de su estómago habían quemado su garganta.

Hipó levemente mientas Trataba de limpiarse con la manga de su camisa verde pero sus manos estaban temblando tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantar los brazos al nivel de su rostro.

Lo intentó un unos minutos más. Sin éxito. Siguió intentándolo con más insistencia.

No se había dado cuenta de que su respiración se había empezado a agitar.

_¡¿Porque no podía levantar el jodido brazo?!_

**_Kenny esta muerto, eres el siguiente_ **

-¡Gha!- Dejó escapar involuntariamente.

Una ola de ansiedad muy familiar lo ahogó.

-Ha… ¡Ahg! Haa… ¡Gah!- necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo sabia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras contaba el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

_...veintitrés, veinticuatro veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete..._

**_Abrirán tu estomago_ **

_...cuarenta, cuarentaidos... eh... cuarenta..._

El zumbido infernal volvió a sus oídos. Abrió los ojos como platos enseguida, mirando como si al piso de la terraza bajo sus manos le hubieran salido los ojos del diablo.

_¡NO RECORDABA QUE PUTO NUMERO SEGUÍA!_

_No podía pensar._

_No podía concentrarse en nada._

_¡No podía respirar!_

-¡Gha! Haaa… ¡Haa..!-Respirando entrecortadamente se levantó del suelo, el ruido sordo en sus oídos lo distraía demasiado haciéndolo perder el balance en varias ocasiones. Pero el siguió levantándose. Se arrastraría de ser necesario.

Tenía que moverse.

Moriría de asfixia si se quedaba un minuto más allí sentado.

Tenía que ir a algún lugar…

Cualquier sitio sería mejor.

Necesitaba…

" _Café"_

_Si._

_Eso era lo que necesitaba._

_Caliente y amargo._

_Café._

Con eso en mente abrió la puerta de la azotea que le permitiría entrar al local debajo.

Mantuvo su boca abierta, jadeando por aire mientras bajó los escalones aferrándose a los pasamanos cuando su visión fuera de foco se oscurecía demasiado.

Suchi City estaba destrozado e inhabitado. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora.

Tweek rápidamente se abrió paso a la cocina empezando a abrir estantes y anaqueles sin cuidado alguno.

NADA.

-¡AHG!- Tiró de su cabello con violencia arrancando varios mechones dorados.

_¡¿DONDE ESTA?!_

Cayó al suelo cuando la habitación comenzó a girar.

_¡MORIRÍA!_

**_Como Kenny_ **

_¡LOS ZOMBIES ABRIRÍAN SU ESTOMAGO COMO PIÑATA Y SE DELEITARÍAN CON SUS TRIPAS!_

_"¡JESUCRISTO!"_

_En verdad…_

…Estaba muerto _._

En un último intento, desde la sucia superficie del piso de aquel local ladeó su cabeza lentamente hacia el mostrador.

Allí estaba.

Una pequeña cafetera llena de café burlándose de él.

Sus ojos verdes se quedaron inmóviles, negándose a apartar la mirada de esa cafetera, como si esta fuera a desparecer en el momento en que lo hiciera. Con mucho esfuerzo despegó su mejilla del frio suelo y llegó al mostrador, aferrándose de la mesa para impulsarse hacia arriba.

Sus manos eran inestables cuando tomó la jarra de vidrio, llevándola inmediatamente a su boca jadeante sin importarle quemarse con la bebida.

Cuando el líquido cálido bajó por su garganta tweek pudo sentir sus músculos relajarse por fin.

**Tragó.**

Sin darse cuenta estaba respirando normalmente otra vez.

**Tragó**

El zumbido aún seguía pero ya no era tan molesto.

Ya no le importaba más. Su mente estaba en paz ahora. Hasta su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

**Tragó**

_Había sido mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un café de verdad._

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se hundiera.

Qué clase de persona se envuelve en su placer. Mientras al otro lado de la pared seguramente seguían devorando el cuerpo de su amigo.

**Tragó**

_Él era la persona enferma._

_Había prometido dejarlo…_

_Craig estaba muy orgulloso._

_Siempre que pasaba la noche en su casa, él le preparaba café descafeinado en las mañanas para hacerlo sentir mejor._

_Sabia asqueroso. Pero era un gesto muy dulce de Craig._

**Tragó**

Cerró los ojos sintiendo lagrimas calientes resbalar por sus pecosas mejillas.

_¡Y aquí estaba él ahora. Atragantándose en una jarra de café como un jodido adicto!_

En un aumento de ira dejo de beber el líquido caliente, para aventar la taza de vidrio hacia la pared frente a él.

Esta, estalló irremediablemente en cientos de pedazos, dejando una gran mancha marrón en el muro blanco.

Los ojos olivas se quedaron observando como la sustancia oscura se deslizó por pared hasta llegar al suelo en finos hilos

_Se sentía como una basura total._

_Daba asco._

_¿Porque tenía que meterse en esta situación?_

_¿Qué estaba pensando?_

_Él no era de los que salvaban personas._

_Él era de los que siempre tenían que ser salvados._

Vagamente recordó cuando una vez trató de salvar a Stan y a sus amigos de Ben Spilver. Había tenido una bazuca en esa ocasión, he igual había terminado perdiendo.

_¿Qué le diría Craig en estos momentos?_

_Imposible saberlo._

_Tal vez algo sobre mandar a la mierda a todos y hacer lo que crea mejor._

_Eso no lo ayudaba._

_Realmente, realmente necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer a continuación._

_Cualquier cosa…_

" **Puedes hacer más cosas de las que crees Tweek"**

Esas palabras de Craig, se habían tatuado en su cerebro por años pero aun las cuestionaba en ocasiones

Jaló de su cabello con nerviosismo.

_¡Dios! ¡Era mucha presión!_

"O-ojala estuvieses aquí Craig… y-yo sabría que hacer contigo aquí..."

La presencia del pelinegro era calmante.

Cuando dejó el café por él, estuvo seguro de que podría dejar la cafeína si estaba con Craig para apoyarlo.

_Había logrado muchas cosas gracias a Craig._

_Craig lo hacia una mejor persona._

_Craig era su mejor amigo._

_Craig confiaba en él._

_Craig lo quería._

_Por lo que a continuación él debía…_

" **Pelea por tu Craig"**

_Pelear._

_Si, debía pelear. Le debia tantas cosas a Craig. era lo mínimo que podía hacer._

_Kenny estaba en lo correcto._

Un sonido lo distrajo. Un gemido.

Los gemidos venían justo del cuarto de almacenamiento.

Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó del suelo para ir a revisar. La puerta estaba abierta.

Los ojos verdes de aspecto agotado con cercos oscuros debajo miraron al señor Kim; dueño del restaurante. Ahora convertido en uno de esos monstros.

_Como los que devoraron a Kenny._

Rápidamente enterró el palo de golf en el cabeza del asiático, terminado con su vida… ¿o muerte?

-Mng- extrajo el palo.

_Esto era. Esto era lo que tenía que hacer._

_Pelearía._

_Pelearía por Craig._

_Aun si Craig lo odiaba después por haber estado bebiendo café._

_Realmente eso no le importaba tanto ahora. Solo quería ver a Craig._

Sacó la pistola negra que le había dado Kenny del elástico de su pantalón con la mano izquierda. Mientras mantuvo el palo de golf en su mano derecha. se situó en la salida del establecimiento.

Después de mucho tiempo.

Tweek no tenía miedo.

_Kenny lo había llamado proyecto Alice._

_Bien, eso sería._

Respiró hondo.

Y de una patada abrió las puertas del local.

El frio clima de south park fue lo primero que percibió su piel. Sin embargo con ojos decididos salió con un pie detrás del otro.

La mayoría de las cosas aún estaban distraídas con lo que quedaba de Kenny, por lo que la calle estaba algo más despejada.

Corrió a la izquierda de la calle. La casa de Craig estaba en la calle arriba de esta.

Tuvo la idea de tomar un atajo entrando al patio trasero de una de las casas del barrio para saltar la muralla hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Se mordió la lengua ante el picor doloroso en los huesos de sus piernas al aterrizar con demasiada fuerza. Las malas noticias no acababan allí, ya que al levantar la mirada vio a dos zombis de rostros irreconocibles justo delante de él.

Al parecer había interrumpido la hora de su comida. Sospechó el rubio notando el estómago abierto con las tripas salidas de una persona en el suelo. Sintió las náuseas volver. Pero no tuvo tiempo de esto ya que los monstros empezaron a moverse hacia él.

Estos eran un poco más rápidos de lo usual, notó con sorpresa Tweek. Por lo que tuvo que actuar igual de rápido.

Azotó duramente el palo de plata sobre la mandíbula de uno, mientras pateó con fuerza la rodilla de otro para hacerlo caer. Estos tipos eran altos.

La mandíbula del zombi voló hacia algún lugar, dejando solo una la larga legua roja colgando sin retenciones. Tweek sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez.

Rápidamente ejecutó una apuñala final el cráneo del muerto y seguidamente disparó al otro zombi que había empezado a levantarse tras él.

Respiró un momento, admirando el pequeño humo de calor que producía la boquilla del arma de fuego extendida en su mano izquierda.

Se sentía bien.

Siguió avanzando, no sin antes apuñalar la cabeza de la pobre víctima destripada.

Más nieve calló en su cara.

Vagamente pasó su mano por su rostro viendo el color negro hollín en ella. Estaba nevando ceniza.

Trasladó su vista a las colinas, tomando nota del humo negro que salía de ellas.

El avión.

Varios sonidos de gemidos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad frente a él.

Un grupo de caníbales estorbaba su camino. Tweek le echó la culpa al ruido del arma de Kenny.

Tal vez lo más sensato era tomar otro camino.

Buscar otra ruta.

Era lo menos suicida _._

… _Pero ya estaba tan cerca._

El rubio despeinado con un paso a la vez siguió caminado hacia adelante. Se abrió un camino en línea recta.

Su mente en blanco.

Los ojos verdes se afilaron.

Clavó el palo de golf directamente en el cráneo del primer zombi que se acercó a él. Para continuamente disparar a tres más con su pistola.

Pateo en el estómago a uno que se le estaba acercando demasiado, aprovechado sus diferencias de altura para perforarlo en el suelo.

Disparó a dos más tras él.

Tal vez el sonido de la arma atraería más atención, pero realmente no le preocupaba más.

**_Acabaría con todos._ **

Por cada cinco zombis que mataba, avanzaba tres metros.

MATAR

MATAR

MATAR

**APLASTAR**

Perforó dos cráneos en el suelo con su palo de plata mientras se giraba automáticamente a disparar a las cosas a su espalda.

Fue cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Tweek.

Era un anormal. Más rápido que los demás.

-¡Mng, hijo de p-perra!- Forcejó con él. El zombie mordía el aire como perro rabioso. Tenía que quitárselo rápido o estaría muerto.

-¡Ahrg!- Terminaron cayendo y la rubia cabeza conectando con la no tan suave nieve gris.

El muerto abrió su boca para rasgar el pálido cuello.

Pero solo terminó mordiendo el caño de la pistola de Kenny.

Tweek apretó el gatillo volando los sesos del infeliz.

Empujó con fatiga el cuerpo inerte del zombi sobre los que ya se habían acercado demasiado, haciéndolos caer.

Disparando rápidamente hacia los que habían quedado de pie. Se dirigió seguidamente a apuñalar las cabezas de los zombis en el suelo.

Cuando el pitido en su oído volvió y Su equilibrio se fue a la mierda. De nuevo.

Calló a la nieve reiteradamente con la respiración agitada.

"No otra vez… mierda"

_Estaba un poco mareado._

_¡Pero no había tiempo para esto ahora!_

_Cuando encontrara a Craig podría desmayarse y lloriquear todo lo que quisiera._

_Pero simplemente… no ahora._

Se levantó poco a poco con ayuda de su palo de golf.

Sus manos temblaron de frio. Se animó a sí mismo pensado en la calidez de Craig.

Clavó el palo en un nuevo cráneo. Ya faltaba poco.

Estaba a punto de apuñalar otro cuando sonidos de disparos se hicieron presentes.

Sonaban a armas grandes. Aunque estaban lejos.

Tweek no le tomó tanta importancia. Él ya estaba en una misión. Con suerte el sonido alejaría a los zombis de su camino.

Apuñaló el último cráneo.

**Se acabó**

Iris verdes recorrieron la calle.

Había acabado con todos.

Una pequeña llama de orgullo calentó su centro apresar de sus extremidades agotadas. con dificultad avanzó atravez del lio de zombies desfigurados en el suelo.

Pasó las tres casas restantes. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la casa gris de los Tucker.

Por alguna razón, se estaba empezando a sentir nervioso.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa. Tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

Estaba abierta.

Su corazón se aceleró.

La abrió. Se dijo a sí mismo que estaría preparado para todo.

Exceptuado el cuerpo muerto del padre de Craig abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Gha!- Puso rápidamente sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor tratando de mantenerlo alejado de sí. El padre de Craig era un gigante sin exagerar. Por lo que forcejar con él era una tarea difícil.

Más cuando este estaba tratando de comerse su cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta en pánico de que eso no funcionaría decidió cambiar de estrategia deslizando el palo de metal entre las piernas del mayor; lo hizo tropezar dentro de la casa, Tweek rápidamente cerró la puerta por fuera dejando solo una rejilla de espacio.

Lo sostuvo allí con todas sus fuerzas cuando el señor Tucker sacó la cabeza por la rejilla para tratar de alcanzarlo. Tweek enterró los pies en la nieve por la fuerza que ejercía el mayor.

Guió el extremo de su palo a la cabeza del hombre pelirrojo.

-¡Lo siento!

Dejó de sentir fuerza en la puerta cuando el cuerpo del señor Tucker callo flojo, solo la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedó dentro de la casa y Tweek no sabía si debía arrastrar al hombre completamente dentro por respeto.

Tal vez.

Pero él no se atrevía a tocar el cuerpo, a penas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder ingresar a la casa.

Se sentía nauseabundo.

Siempre era peor cuando veía morir a personas que conocía.

El vértigo lo azotó. Ya había gastado toda su adrenalina.

Lentamente llegó a las escaleras. La planta baja de casa estaba deshabitada.

Un rastro de sangre en los escalones hundió su corazón. Subió, deslizando los dedos por el posa manos.

No podía hacer ningún ruido cuando la puerta del cuarto de Craig entró a su campo de visión.

Pasó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja nerviosamente mientras tiraba de la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía.

La mente del rubio estaba en algún tipo de estado de trance por lo que solo avanzó en la habitación sin decir nada.

Estaba igual. Paredes azules con afiches de los corredores de red racer y la banda favorita de Craig sobre ellas. Libros, consola de X-box, todo estaba en su lugar…

Parecía como el único lugar por donde no había pasado un apocalipsis zombi.

En el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, los iris oliva se posaron en un gorro azul con pompón amarillo, los extremos eran tan largos que podían cubrir las orejas de cualquiera.

Lo recogió en sus manos.

Sintió ganas de llorar.

_¿No estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Craig?_

_¿Sería capaz de volverlo a ver alguna vez?_

_¡¿Y si estaba muerto?!_

…

Un chirrido lo salvó de las lágrimas.

Dirigiéndose al sonido. Vio la jaula de metal cerca de la cama. Dentro de la jaula estaba Stripe corriendo en su rueda de ejercicios.

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron como platos.

_¡Craig nunca abandonaría a su conejillo de indias!_

_¡Él amaba esa cosa, Primero muerto!_

Salió de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡CRAIG! ¡GHA! C-CRAIG! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡RESPONDE HIJO DE PUTA!

Finalmente pudo encontrar su voz. –¡CRAI…!- Se detuvo cuando una de las puertas empezó a sonar con un golpeteo.

Vio con horror que era la habitación donde terminaba el rastro de sangre.

Una avalancha de nieve calló sobre la pequeña llama de esperanza que había crecido en su corazón.

_¿Podría si quiera seguir adelante después de esto?_

Tomó el arma del elástico de su pantalón, guardando el gorro azul.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando en frustración, miedo y ¿por qué no? también en ira, estaba en todo su derecho.

Conteniendo las lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta.

El caño de su pistola se presionó entre unas cejas oscuras. Debajo de ellas, ojos azul marino intenso lo miraron con sorpresa.

Craig Tucker estaba vivo.

.

El moreno tragó saliva ante el frio cañón de metal en su frente, se preguntó mentalmente si debía levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer esto, el rubio se abalanzó sobre él. El arma de Kenny calló al suelo mientras los brazos del más bajo casi lo estrangularon. Murmurando cosas incoherentes.

-¡Tweek! ¡Tweek! Mierda… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué carajo estás aquí? Es peligroso estar afuera.- Tweek nunca se había sentido tan feliz de poder volver a escuchar esa vos nasal en su vida.

Despegó su rostro del pecho ajeno. –¡Vine a buscarte!

El pelinegro no lo podía creer.

_¿Él solo salió y ya a buscarlo, en un apocalipsis zombi?_

-Eso es una puta locura ¿Sabes?- Sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo sé…- Miró al suelo recordando la sangre.

–Um… ¿D-De quién es la sangre?- La media sonrisa de Craig cayó y Tweek quiso morderse la lengua por preguntar.

Lentamente el pelinegro se hizo a un lado, revelando a una figura recostada en la cama. Tweek tuvo que haberlo sabido antes, estaban en su cuarto después de todo.

-Ruby.

La chica testaruda parecía dormir pero la sangre en su hombro y la herida de apuñalada en su cabeza decían otra cosa.

Por el rabillo de ojo Tweek podía localizar el cuchillo ensangrentado en el suelo de la alcoba.

-Papá la mordió.- Respondió con voz fría. Sentado en la esquina de la cama con la mirada gacha, negándose a mirar nada excepto sus pies. –…No lo sé, él estaba viendo un puto comercial en la tv y al minuto siguiente se había arrojado sobre Ruby… la traje aquí ya que afuera era un infierno, luego mi madre dijo que iría por ayuda, traté de detenerla pero la loca nos encerró por la parte de afuera.

El rubio podía percibir el deje de dolor en su voz. Lentamente se sentó junto a él.

-Ruby luego… se convirtió en una de esas cosas como siempre ocurre en esas películas de zombis y…luego yo tuve que…-Le temblaron las manos.

-No sé porque mierda está ocurriendo esto… Necesito un cigarrillo joder.- Terminó de hablar solo para sentir algo ser empujado sobre su cabeza.

Las temblorosas manos de Tweek se situaron sobre sus oídos mientras empujaba el gorro azul en su lugar correcto.

Era extraño. Craig había dejado de utilizar ese gorro a los trece años y aún seguía quedándole perfecto.

-Todo estará bien…

Los ojos azul marino se ampliaron de la impresión.

Tweek parecía un ángel desde ese ángulo tan cerca de él, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana en la ensombrecida habitación le daba ese aspecto. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

El rubio se sonrojó en vergüenza de sí mismo, alejando sus manos de la cara de Craig.

Este sin embargo lo detuvo. Acercándose para tomar al más bajo en un abrazo apretado.

Clavó su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo los risos rubios picar su mejilla.

-Gracias, por no abandonarme.

.

* * *

 

**¡Craig está aquí!**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico en en esta pagina. Espero haberlo hecho bien.


End file.
